Savior
by DarkAngelNyx
Summary: Zack notices a change in Cloud due to Sephiroth and wants to help him. Cloud and Zack mainly, Cloud and Sephiroth rape.
1. Chapter 1

In the SOLDIER establishment, Sephiroth, the head General, is a man who can do anything he wanted, and get anything he wished for; which indeed meant anything. Lately, he had taken an interest in taking in unsuspecting cadets and having his way with them. These flings usually only lasted for a few short days before he moved on to someone new. No one could really do anything about this because he was the general, a 1st class SOLDIER; no one could or would cross him whether they wanted to or not. Everybody that could was too busy with their own affairs to notice anything else going on, plus, thay all had there secrets as well.

Recently, Sephiroth has been very interested in this one particular cadet, who just arrived at Shinra around 3 months ago. Cloud Strife was his name. He was a very studious, hardworking young cadet who would do almost anything he could to get promoted. Sometimes, people thought he went to far, but that was just the kind of person he was. One day during training, he had been called out by Sephiroth. The blonde's friend Zack Fair, who had other feelings besides friendship for the blond, had wondered why; he was completely oblivious to anything Sephiroth did in his free time, and considering Sephiroth was his superior, it didn't really matter if he did know, because he couldn't do anything about it. Soon after Zack had completed his own training for the day he decided to head over to Cloud's small apartment and knocked on the door.

Cloud answered the door with a bright smile upon his lips that just made Zack's heart melt. "Hey Zack!" He said happily, moving aside to allow the SOLDIER to step inside. Zack looked at Cloud before slowly stepping inside the small apartment.

"Hey," Zack said nervously as he ran his hand through his black spiked back hair. "So.." He began, not really knowing how to break the ice. "What was up with Sephiroth calling you out today? Are you all right?" He looked over at the blond, seeing him blush and trying so hard to conceal his face. It made Zack scowl for a brief moment before regaining his composure.

"Oh nothing." Cloud stated simply, dismissing the question immediately. The blond continued on, almost as if the question had not been asked and Zack sighed. He knew that even if he tried to ask again, Cloud would just redirect the conversation, ignoring the question.

But even still, for the remainder of the evening, Zack persisted in trying to get Cloud to talk, but Cloud dodged the questions skillfully, continuously changing the subject. Eventually, it began to get late and Zack had to give up and retire to his own apartment.

The day afterwards, Cloud was as giddy as ever, still happy and smiling as the day passed. Happy and smiling that is, until he was called out of training once again by Sephiroth. Zack thought nothing of it, trying to hope for the best for Cloud, no matter how jealous he was. Besides, even though he was jealous, Zack knew about Cloud's crush on Sephiroth, which is why he had been so happy the previous day when the general had called him out then. So, Zack couldn't help but try to be happy for him. But by the end of the day, Zack noticed a complete change in Cloud's attitude. He tried to ask what was wrong, but Cloud dismissed him almost instantaneously, not wanting to be around anyone. This led to the SOLDIER standing in Cloud's wake, completely confused. Cloud had been so happy, what could Sephiroth have done to change his attitude so completely?

The SOLDIER didn't think that Sephiroth's sudden infatuation with cadet with last for long, being as non of the others did, but to his surprise, the general called Cloud back continuously for days after. Days that over time turned into weeks. In the time that the days passed, Cloud's demeanor had changed entirely. His normally lightly sun kissed skin seemed pale, he could barely function during his training, that is before he was called out by Sephiroth. When he was, the blond slumped away to the general's office, his face showing that he dreaded whatever would happen next.

As they days passed, Zack noticed the changes in his chocobo. He couldn't take it anymore. Zack wanted nothing more than to see a smile grace Cloud's face again. Whenever he tried to talk to Cloud, he hardly ever spoke back to him. And at even the slightest mention of Sephiroth's name, the blond flinched, squirmed with discomfort, or just stood and walked away.

One day, after weeks of Cloud getting called out of training by the general, Zack was finally in charge of the blonde's training group. Before the training had begun, the 1st Class SOLDIER walked up to the cadet and placed his hands on Cloud's still muscular but slimmer shoulders, squeezing them lightly.

"Cloud.." he said softly, " Why won't you tell me what is going on?" Zack tilted his head to the side and gave the blond a sad smile. "Can't you trust me?"

This made Cloud tear up and lower his head. "Zack please, stop trying to help me. It isn't gonna work." He looked up at Zack's bright mako enhanced his with his own sad blue ones before his name was called over the intercom by Sephiroth. " I have to go, I'm sorry." He said, shrugging off the sable haired male's hands before slowly walking down the hallway towards the general's office.

Zack cursed lightly under his breath before turning around just in time to see Angeal pass by, just the person he had wanted to see.

"Angeal!" He cried, making his mentor turn his head to see Zack running up to him.

"Zack, what is it?" He said almost impatiently.

"Can you please cover for me today? I got somethin' I need to take care of."

Angel sighed before looking at Zack, who was making that damned puppy dog face that he knew all too well. He sighed again before shaking his head. "Fine, but you owe me one Fair."

"Thanks man." Zack said smiling, quickly turning around and sprinting to Sephiroth's office.

Cloud walked into Sephiroth's office and closed the door behind him. "Let's just get this over with." He mumbled softly. This caused Sephiroth to turn in his chair to face Cloud before standing and walking over to the blond.

"What was that?" Sephiroth asked as he loomed over Cloud. He grabbed the blond's jaw, making their eyes meet. "Something you wanted to say?"

"No." Cloud trembled.

Sephiroth smirked. "Good." He pushed the thrembling blond to the wall. "Now undress yourself."

Not wanting to cause alarm, because he was here to see what Sephiroth was doing, he merely kneeled down and looked through the door window. He scanned the room before quickly spotting Cloud, and was shocked at what he saw. The blond was in the corner of the room and had his hands tied behind his back, his eyes covered by a tightly bound piece of cloth. He was unclothed, and Zack tried his hardest not to let his eyes wander. His eyes landed on his chest, which was covered in all sorts of scratches and deep colored bruises, which helped Zack figure out why the blond could hardly move during training. It took everything in him not to storm into the room and strangle Sephiroth until he begged to be let go. Suddenly, the general then morphed out of his peripheral and walked over to where Cloud was kneeling. Like the blond, he was also not wearing any clothes, his cascading silver hair reaching the back of his muscular thighs.

Zack watched horrified as the general smirked and took hold of the blonde's hair roughly before turning him around and slamming his face against the wall. Then, suddenly, without any sort of preparation at all, Sephiroth, in one quick hard jab, thrust himself all the way into Cloud, and just kept going, giving to blond absolutely no time to adjust. Zack cringed as he saw blood trickle down Cloud's thighs. The cry that the cadet released could only just be heard by Zack, because the walls of the office were soundproof, but what Zack had heard made his heart ache. He clenched his fists tightly, feeling his nails dig into his flesh, grinding his teeth together as he watched.

Suddenly, while still inside of Cloud, Sephiroth grabbed the blonde's hair once more and moved, slamming his head on the desk, flipping him over onto his back and thrusting in again, harder this time. Zack saw as Cloud struggled not to lean on his bound arms too much. He saw the pain that Cloud showed in his face as he grinded his teeth together and just could not bear to watch anymore. He sat beside the door and held his face in his hands, trying to block out the screaming that was coming from Cloud's lips. Eventually all of the noises stopped, and there was silence.

Minutes passed in this silence, and soon Zack couldn't take it anymore. Just as soon as the SOLDIER stood, the door opened and revealed a broken chocobo in its wake. He hastily stepped out of the office and walked off as fast as his body allowed him to, not even noticing Zack standing there. Zack watched as Cloud walked away, a hurt expression on his face. After a few moments he regained what was left of his composure before he faced the general's opened door. He growled and stormed through the door, fists clenched so tightly, his knuckles turned white as he glared at the always seemingly calm general.

"What you're doing is wrong." He said, barely able to keep his anger in check, something that he was never good at. "You are hurting an innocent boy."

Sephiroth merely smirked and spoke softly. "Not as innocent as you think he is."

Zack growled at him before running out of the office. He continued to run as fast as he could until he reached Cloud's apartment, trying to catch his breath.

Almost hesitantly, he knocked on the door, so hard he almost tore it down before a fragile looking Cloud opened it with tear stained eyes. Zack spent absolutely no time with words; instead, he walked inside and picked up the blond in one swift movement before closing the door behind him. He held the shaking blond to his chest and kissed his forehead, hearing him sob softly into his shoulder. Zack moved to sit sit on the couch, allowing his chocobo to cry as much as he needed. He cried so much, he tired himself out and fell asleep in Zack's arms.

The SOLDIER sighed deeply, kissing his forehead once more before staring at Cloud's sleeping face before he himself fell asleep as well, not letting Cloud go.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud woke up suddenly when the light from a window hit his face. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before moving to sit up slowly. When he felt his body being restricted, he looked down to see strong arms wrapped around him which suddenly tightened. The blond then blinked his eyes before looking up, Zack's bright mako eyes staring down at him. He blushed lightly looking down for a moment before looking back up at the 1st, who spoke softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly, a serious, yet sad look upon his face. They stared at each other for a moment before Cloud's fury blossomed as he stood, pushing Zack's arms away from his body.

"Why did you have to go and get yourself involved in my business?" The blonde asked angrily. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" He stormed angrily around his apartment getting the clothes that he needed for the day before removing his shirt. Zack cringed as he saw the new marks Sephiroth left yesterday mix in with the old ones.

"Because I was worried about you!" Zack stated as he stood, clenching his fists as Cloud moved into his room to remove his pants, replacing them with new ones before stepping back out and glaring at Zack as the SOLDIER spoke again. "You had changed so much, I knew something was wrong." He looked down at his feet. "I wanted to help you Cloud."

Cloud scoffed as he put an undershirt on and ruffled his hair. "Help me?" He questioned. "That may have been your original intention, but you just went ahead unknowingly and made things much worse for me." He grabbed a belt and hastily put it on with visibly shaking hands. Zack noticed this and frowned, grabbing Cloud's arm and making the blond face him.

"What are you talking about? I can help you now." Zack said as he tried to keep his anger in check.

A sarcastic, angry laugh escaped from Cloud's lips as he pulled away from Zack. "No you can't Zack, get that through your thick head. All you did was make things worse." His anger faded away, leaving only a defenseless chocobo in its wake. He was shaking as he grabbed his shirt, his blue eyes worried. "Now that someone knows about what Sephiroth is doing to me, he is going to be furious. I don't know what'll happen."

Zack looked at Cloud angrily. "When are you gonna get this?" He yelled. "I can _help_ you now."

"No you can't." Cloud said shakily. "I may not last another day here. It all depends on how the General will punish me."

"What?" Zack's anger slowly faded as confusion took it place. "What do you mean?"

"You wanna know why cadets seem to disappear all the time?" Cloud pulled his gloves on before grabbing his boots and quickly pulling them on. "It's because Sephiroth bribes them to do what he wants. He tells them to do what he wants, or he'll get them kicked out of SOLDIER completely." He looked back over at Zack with sad blue eyes. "So, most of them tell him no after a short amount of time, and you don't see them again. But I…" He paused. "I can't quit like that. I have to pull through, but…" He glared at Zack before grabbing his scarf and walking towards the door. "Because of you, I may not be able to be a cadet anymore. He could kick me out or do something worse." Cloud opened the door to his apartment slowly. "That's why I couldn't tell you Zack. I want to stay here. It's been my goal since I was little, and now that I met you, I don't want to leave. But now, something is gonna happen, and I don't know what." He hesitated before stepping out the door and closing it softly behind him.

Zack couldn't do anything but stand there, looking at the door in disbelief. That certainly explained why cadets seemed to go missing frequently, until now that is. But he could help but ask himself why Cloud didn't just report this. He then remembered that Sephiroth was the highest ranked SOLDIER here and the general, no one would believe his claims. He was stuck doing whatever Sephiroth wanted, unless he wanted to go home a failure; which Cloud would never do. But he couldn't just stand by and let the blonde get so terribly abused. He had to do something. What he could do though, that was the question.

Instead of thinking his plan through, Zack simply walked out of Cloud's apartment and strode over to Sephiroth's office, intent on talking him out of what he was doing.

Shortly after he had walked out of his apartment, Cloud was almost immediately ambushed by Sephiroth. The general quickly took him into his office and slammed him onto his desk before quickly taking off the blondes scarf and tying his wrists together with it. He then threw the blond onto the floor and looked at him with a smug smirk.

"Looks like someone opened their mouth." He said with almost no emotion in his voice at all.

"I did no such thing. He followed me here, I didn't say anything!" He said worriedly, tears threatening to escape his eyes. He flinched as he saw Sephiroth move before he saw someone approach the door. He looked over to see Zack striding into Sephiroth's office. Cloud glared at him before looking at the floor.

"I'm here to make a deal with you." Zack said as he looked down at Cloud before looking up at Sephiroth.

"I am not interested in anything you have to offer Fair." The general leaned down and grabbed Cloud by the collar of his shirt and picked him up off the ground completely, his legs dangling beneath him. "Just him."

Zack glared at Sephiroth before speaking again. "So I assume you aren't gonna kick him out?"

"No, I am enjoying him far too much Fair." The general glanced at the blond through the corner of his eyes smirking. "I bet you would too in my position." Zack growled before Sephiroth continued. "But he isn't getting off easy for this, especially since it seems he has told you everything." He looked back at Zack. "Now leave my office." He paused. "Now."

"But I-"

"Just go Zack." Cloud said softly. "You'll just make things worse, so just go."

Zack looked hurt for a moment before he turned around and walked out of the office. He closed the door behind him and leaned on it for a long while before he stared hearing faint cries, which was his queue to begin walking towards the training grounds, intent on getting rid of his frustration. When he was done working himself to exhaustion, with several odd looks from other officers, Zack went to Cloud's apartment to talk to him. He knocked several times and when he realized he wasn't there, he began to worry.

He ran from the cadet's apartment and began asking everyone he saw whether they'd seen Cloud around. He asked everyone, going to every floor, and no one seemed to know where he was. But even still, he continued to ask, even accidentally confronting the same people, until finally someone had seen Cloud with Sephiroth, heading over to the general's apartment.

He nearly punched a hole in the wall when he heard this, and knowing he wasn't able to do anything about it, he moved angrily back into the training room, even though it was late now, due to him asking around all day. He worked out furiously again until he was aching everywhere, and even then just continued to exhaust himself until he was dragged off to his quarters by Angeal.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A long chain connected Cloud's wrists to Sephiroth's bedpost. It allowed him to move slightly, like sit up and whatnot, but didn't allow him to get off the bed. He was thoroughly dreading what was going to happen next. He had already been abused and raped multiple times that day, the fresh marks on his body throbbing with pain, as well as his ass, pounded hard time after time today. He couldn't take much more of this, physically or emotionally.

When Sephiroth came out of the bathroom, wet from his shower, Cloud tried to move as far away from his as he could, which was confined only to the space of the bed. The general looked amused at this and walked over to the blond quickly.

"I won't be done with you for a while. So stop wasting your energy." He said matter of factly and he gently caressed Cloud's face, making him flinch. Sephiroth smirked. "Maybe, just maybe if you obey me for the entire night, I'll let you go."

This thought made hope spark in Cloud's blue eyes, which once again amused the general.

"I don't tire easily, so I do mean the entire night." He said smugly. "And who knows, maybe I'll just add another day to that." Cloud sighed deeply before looking into Sephiroth's green eyes.

"I'll do it." He said softly, faint determination in his voice.

"Good." Sephiroth leaned in and bit Cloud's ear harshly, making the blond bit his lip to keep in his sounds of pain. "Let's get started then." He moved to capture Cloud's lips in a teeth clicking kiss before biting the blond's bottom lip as he pulled away.

"Hmm…" Sephiroth leaned towards Cloud's ear. "I'm going to enjoy this."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Three days past and Zack still heard no word from Cloud. He began to worry. He told Angeal what was going on, but naturally his old mentor didn't believe him, quickly dismissing the thought of his superior doing anything wrong. So instead, he went to Sephiroth's office to see if he was there, but to his dismay, the blond wasn't there, nor was he in his own apartment. That left only one place; Sephiroth's quarters.

So, not wasting any more time, he began walking towards the general's room, intent on saving his chocobo.


End file.
